A Reason to Hate
by Gentle Images
Summary: My little story on why I detest Kikyou. This is not for Kikyou lovers. You've been warned!
1. Default Chapter

**A Reason to Hate**

**by: J.M.C.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this because Kikyou would not exist. Unfortunately life is not fair and I don't own this wonderful anime/manga and that wench does exist so . . . yeah. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet.

**Warning:** There is a lot of Kikyou bashing in this little number so if you absolutely, positively, with all your heart, love Kikyou (gags) then this is definately not for you. However, all Kikyou haters are welcome and anyone one else who just love to read. There might be some swearing so I apologize but sometimes I just can't help myself.

I find myself hating Kikyou more and more as the series progresses. I cannot understand how such a nice and well-loved miko turned into such a twisted, cynical, bitter, piece of trash as that walking zombie we all know as Kikyou. True, I do believe that Inuyasha and Kikyou were in love at one time. They were each others first loves and at one point it was beautiful. But that is definately not the case now!

Now I look at it as this twisted, depressing, sick relationship, where both of them are clinging to their past and just can't seem to let go. It's mostly because of the way that Kikyou acts that I detest the Inuyasha/Kikyou pairing.

First of all, Kikyou is supposed to be dead! She gave up her life to, supposedly, follow Inuyasha into death who, may I remind you, killed him in the first place. I mean what is this, _Romeo and Juliet_?

Sure when I first learned of how their relationship ended I was like "Oh my gosh! What a beautiful tragedy." But now I just can't stand it! She keeps this hatred of him saying that he betrayed and killed her when she could have used the Shikon no Tama to save her life.

Next, you have the fact that when they finally learn that it was actually Naraku that killed Kikyou and staged the whole betrayal, she still hates Inuyasha! What the hell? That doesn't make any sense to me at all. Inuyasha even confesses that he doesn't hate her at all, and says he thinks of her all the time. She seemed very touched by his declaration but then she has the audacity to put him under a spell and tries to drag him into hell with her. Um can anyone say psycho!

It's a lucky thing that Kagome's voice got through to him and he snapped out of it. Kikyou then asks Inuyasha if Kagome meant more to him then she did. He never answered the question. If he truly loved her, he would have immediately said, "No Kikyou how could you even think that? You're the most important person in my life and . . . I love you!" Or something like that. Yet, he said nothing. I think it's here that I began to pity her for I thought it was the one time since she came back that she truly regretted ever thinking he betrayed her and wished that she never killed him.

Her expression was so sad and lonely and my heart went out for her. It really ached my heart when she told him to remember the feel of her lips upon hers for it was real. And I though to myself, "Kikyou isn't that bad she's just lonely and wishes she could be with Inuyasha." I also though it would be the last time, we ever saw her. Boy was I wrong!

She returned with a vengeance with a sick twisted plot in mind. She stops that weird spell Naraku casts and allows Naraku to regain his strength and demonic powers. I mean what the fuck? Isn't he the one who killed you? Then the little witch allows him to kidnap her and Inuyasha is all enraged and of course wants to save her once again, hurting Kagome in the process.

If you ask me, she did it on purpose but of course I have no proof.

The point where I really began to hate her is when she took the Shikon jewel from Kagome and tried to kill her. I mean Kagome, even though she was hurting because Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyou, went out of her way to see if Kikyou was all right and the said bitch shoots an arrow at her. To add fuel to the fire she rubs it in that even though she was intending to kill Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her having sworn to protect her earlier when he was in that illusion trap.

And even then Kagome couldn't hate or tell on Kikyou because she knew Inuyasha still deeply cared for her and it would hurt him to know what she tried to do. Yet, Kikyou didn't even care and gave the jewel to Naraku. Hello. There is really something wrong with that! I absolutely loathed Kikyou's being after that episode.

Even after that, her sick, twistedness continues. The episode where Naraku gets fed up with her and sends a demon to rid the earth of her was one of my favorite episodes. I was totally cheering him on and laughed my ass off when she fell off the cliff. But of course the wench made her way to Inuyasha and he protected her like he swore he would.

If you ask me, I think she knew where she was going and purposely ran into Inuyasha. Screw that crap she told him. Running blindly for her life my ass! She recognized the forest she was in I mean, after all, she grew up around there did she not? But that is just my opinion.

Ok getting back on track, Inuyasha saves her, even after she tried to kill Kagome and all that other shit she did, and when she wakes up she doesn't even utter the smallest Thank you. Ungrateful wench! And when he's reminiscing on their past she gets all upset after he makes that little speech, which I though was beautiful and completely too good for her, about his life belonging to her and her life belonging to him and laughs in his face.

She also rubs the fact that Onigumo is still alive within Naraku and still pines for her (gags violently) in his face saying that they are just alike. Wrong move you vile little piece of clay that I hope a dog shitted and pissed on when Urasue used it to bring you back to life. I think it was the one time that he was angry with her. Too bad he wasn't enraged enough to slice her into pieces.

Of course, even that little remark she made wasn't enough to make him hate her and instead he tells her, once again, he will protect her and he pulls her into a lover's embrace. I was so frustrated at this point that I was yelling at the T.V. And as if that isn't enough she pulls out a dagger and points it at his neck.

What a bitch!

That was the last straw. She had to die! I couldn't believe what a cold-hearted bitter bitch she turned into. She was as vile, if not more so than Naraku. I can't stand her! I don't see how anyone could.

To sum it all up, I think Kikyou is a selfish, bitter, hateful, pathetic, excuse for a human. I don't even believe she ever truly loved Inuyasha. Yes there was love there but not enough to make them put their complete trust in each other. If they had then none of this would have happened.

She herself wished for an ordinary life. She was so tired of being lonely and cold because she never allowed herself to become close to anyone and it ate her up inside. Then she meets Inuyasha, a half-demon who is just as lonely if not more as her. Hey, it looks like a match made in heaven right? Well not for these two.

Kikyou was very selfish and wanted to fulfill all her wishes with Inuyasha. What I'm trying to say is that she was too wrapped up within her own loneliness that she didn't really consider Inuyasha's feelings. He was left alone, teased, and unaccepted most of his life because he was a half demon. Then she goes and suggests that he become a full human using the Shikon Jewel. To me that signifies that she also didn't accept him for his true self which is a Half Demon!

He probably thought that no one would ever love him for himself and was willing to become something he was not just to please and be with Kikyou. Inuyasha truly believed that by becoming human he would finally be accepted and would not have to be lonely anymore. I mean he was probably disgusted with his hanyou form and hated that part of him self. To any sane person, this is not normal nor should anyone ever think that about themselves!

Kikyou was too selfish to realize this and pushed him to do it so that she could finally live her happy life. And deep down in both their subconsciousness, I think they knew that they never really trusted each other enough to share their deepest feelings to one another. At least Inuyasha never did. And maybe Kikyou could sense that which might explain why they were so keen on believing that they had betrayed one another. Because no matter how hard you try to hide and fight it, the truth always comes out and it slowly ate away at both of their hearts.

Maybe they are still in denial and try to make it seem like their love was something so great that they couldn't live without it. Maybe that's why Inuyasha cannot fully commit himself to Kagome and forget Kikyou and why Kikyou can't let Inuyasha go.

Well whatever it is it made Kikyou bitter, and full of hate. Hate which I believe, should be aimed at herself. She probably knows this but tries to blame everyone else and becomes even more bitter and twisted.

This is the truth as I see it in through my eyes.

**A/N:** Ok so be truthful and tell me how you like it or don't like it. Did I justify myself enough as to why I detest Kikyou (bile rises in throat) so much? Well I believe that I have every reason to hate her and I stated every single one of them. So please review!

Also please no flames. If you are a Kikyou lover and decide to justify why I am wrong by hating her (though I don't know how you could) with a flame I will laugh my ass off and just delete it and forget about it. After all I did warn you. Kikyou haters enjoy!

Ja!


	2. Conversing With an Angel

**Conversing With an Angel**

**by: J.M.C.**

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, Inuyasha is not owned by me nor are its characters.

**Warning:** As you all well know by now I have no great love for Kikyou. I hate her and will probably continue to do so forever, so Kikyou lovers beware. This is just my shot at making this whole thing more like a story so it won't be removed and so I won't get in trouble. Please sit back and enjoy.

**Part Two**

In the silence of the night, I find myself tormented with thoughts of the Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou love triangle. No sense of peace has overcome my distraught mind, since I voiced my opinions on a certain miko. A feeling seems to constantly nag in the recess of my mind. Minutes later, my body seems to be overcome with exhaustion and I find myself being pulled into the wonderful world of dreams and fantasies. This is what I saw.

_My eyes come into focus with a hazy picture of nature all around. I can see a vast forest that's slightly pale in color, with white dulled edges in the peripheral. A world that can only be seen within a dream._

_I slowly walk through the forest, my legs somehow already knowing where to go. Finally they halt after a time and I find myself at the edge of the forest where an empty clear field begins. And looking around my eyes settle on a lone slender figure sitting at the edge of a well_.

_It's strange that I find myself in this familiar position_ _as a certain hanyou when he came to this very place to see a certain reincarnated miko, having the said figure already here waiting for him. Deja freaking vu._

_I slowly walk toward the well, sitting in front of the figure whose face seems to be intent on looking at the horizon ahead._

_"Kagome," I say slowly in a gentle voice almost whispering. Her head slowly turns in my direction, a gentle smile on her face. I find that I can't help but return the gesture, its almost as if we're friends, as if we have known each other forever._

_"Hello," she replies just as softly, the noise almost disappearing with the gentle breeze that comes rustling both our raven manes with its gentle caress._

_"I have no idea how this came to be, yet at the same time I feel that something must be said. Something sorted out, perhaps this nagging feeling I have, and a question that I have."_

_She trains her eyes on me, a silent command to continue with my sentence and voice all my wondering._

_"Kagome why do you stay? Why do you continually follow him throughout anything and everything only to be hurt in the end?"_

_She sighs softly, almost sadly, a bittersweet look overcoming her facial features adding to its angelic like quality. It's as if she knew that was my question, yet remains silent allowing me to continue._

_"I mean I really don't see how he can keep running back to that clay pot. I hate her so much!" I declare with a fierce passion. "Don't you hate her as well?" I ask softly after a moment._

_"I can't hate Kikyou. It's silly I know and maybe I'm a fool for staying with him but I simply cannot help it."_

_"You definitely have a hell of a lot more heart than me. I wouldn't waste a second in killing that vile witch."_

_"Perhaps not," she says softly giggling into her hand. "However I don't share the same views as you. I feel sorry for Kikyou having everything that happened with Inuyasha and all. I don't think she can help the way she acts."_

_I snort disdainfully pulling up pieces of grass to vent my anger at. "Yeah right. She's just a selfish cynical bitch who can't move on from the past and accept that she and Inuyasha can no longer be together. I never really thought they had much of a relationship any way. It seemed more like a mutual agreement to me. I mean Kikyou would live her dream and be rid of the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha would get acceptance by becoming human and being with Kikyou. They would have been better off being close friends than lovers if you ask me."_

_"Maybe but they certainly don't see it that way. Not at all," she continues sadly, her eyes filling with unshed tears._

_I glance up at her lonely form, her head bent low as tears stream down her cheeks to plop on her lap. How could she remain so selfless and light-hearted despite everything she was being put through. She was so strong though she probably didn't think so herself, but she was. How could Inuyasha not want to be with her? How could he not just forget about his past lover and fully commit himself to Kagome?_

_How could anyone wish her demise and attempt to end her life? A really twisted vile bitch that's who and Kikyou was definately that person! My fists clench at my sides as I think of how many time's Kagome's heart had been broken and how many times she had cried because of that witch!_

_My hand reached for hers as I tried to comfort her any way I could._

_"Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure that baka will come to his senses sooner or later and see that you're the only one for him. So don't give up hope and remain your selfless sweet self."_

_She raises her head to look at me, that gentle smile coming back, and squeezes my hand gently in return. "Maybe your right. I won't give up on Inuyasha, even if he is a baka sometimes. After all you can't always choose whom you fall in love with you just do."_

_"Exactly." I said smiling back at her._

_We remained that way for a few minutes, reassuring each other that everything would work out fine with our smiles and our eyes that held so many emotions. Soon the wind began to blow gently and this gentle dream world began to fade into a beautiful white that engulfed everything._

_"Arigato," the angel said before I began to fall into welcoming darkness._

__I awoke in my bed some time later. A small smile on my face. The nagging feeling was gone and in its place was a gentle feeling of hope and reassurance. My eyelids began to droop and I lay back in the comfort of my soft pillows. Too bad Kikyou wasn't there so I could kill her but nevertheless I was content.

**A/N:** So how did you guys like it? If you couldn't tell Kagome is my favorite character and that was what I thought she would say. She gets on my nerves sometimes but so do my friends and family but I love them anyway and I love her too. I love Inuyasha also, I just think he can be a real baka at times.__

So review if you want and tell me how you feel. Also, please no flames. If you disagree with anything I've stated please state it in a friendly argumentive way. I'll respect your opinions if you respect mine.

**Also, Big Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the best! I wasn't excepting so many people to review my little essay/story thing. You guys are awesome!**

I hope this little story thing worked so it will not br taken down. Keep your fingers crossed.

Ja.

**Baka**- stupid, idiot

**Arigato**- Thank you__


End file.
